coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 777 (27th May 1968)
Plot Dennis is suspicious when Elsie makes him a slap-up breakfast. She tells him that it's a special one for his last day as a single man. Dennis tells her the vicar at St. Mary's Church won't marry them so they're getting married in a registry office. A morning suit arrives for him as he forgot to cancel the order. Jenny's mum writes to say she can't attend the wedding as she's having an operation. Minnie worries that Ena hasn't replied to the wedding invitation and she's due back. Albert collects for the wedding present from all the neighbours. Linda arrives for the wedding to Elsie's delight but she gets annoyed when she wants to talk about Steve. The cake arrives but it's a christening cake as Dennis got a 20% discount on it. Annie isn't pleased to hear that the wedding isn't in a church. Ena arrives back from St Annes and thanks Elsie for the invite to the wedding. She gives Minnie a cat brooch but berates her for not putting flowers on Martha's grave on the anniversary of her death. Minnie introduces her to Jenny. She takes a liking to her. Minnie tells Ena that she can stay at No.5 until her maisonette is finished, forgetting that Jenny is also lodging there. Jenny says she'll sleep on the sofa. Ernie Sutton, Jenny's father, arrives for the wedding. A hen night is organised for Jenny at No.5 and Les and Gordon push Maggie to attend, even if Annie is there. Len and Jerry take charge of Dennis's stag night and make him buy expensive drinks. Lucille is bored at the hen party where everyone drinks tea and makes small talk. Dennis and Jenny escape from their respective parties and get a few moments together on the street before Dennis is interrupted to take a phone call. Wally Tanner arrives for the wedding but finds No.11 empty. Dennis tells Elsie that his call was from his boss telling him to be in Bristol on his wedding night and he doesn't know how he's going to tell Jenny. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Jenny Sutton - Mitzi Rogers *Les Clegg - John Sharp *Ernie Sutton - Leslie Dwyer *Wally Tanner - George Betton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop Notes *First appearance of Linda Cheveski since 27th December 1967. *First appearance of Ena Sharples since 14th February 1968 as Violet Carson had been on a three-month cruise and promotional tour to Australia. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The rover's return! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,250,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1968 episodes